User talk:Wh!te$tar
For anyone reading Spirits Edge, I'm already starting on my next project, Digimon: Faith and Fancy. I know, the title's not that good. But if anyone's interested in what it's about, I'll put up a page if I get five votes. So plz, tell friends so you can see my next work. Another thing, to make this a little interesting, I'll give another hint for each vote I get until a total of five is reached. The first hint is the fic has several religious subjects. Second hint thanks to Fractyl. The Fan-Fic is a sequel to Digimon Tamers Third hint thanks to Truewolf28. The group of new kids are based off Higurashi. Here's a picture. Link to second fan fic: Digimon: Scripture! enjoy! I won't upload chapters on Scripture until Spirits Edge is done. But since it's only taken so long 'cause I decided to rewrite the first half, the second half should go up much faster. Thanks for watching. Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wh!te$tar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 03:06, July 28, 2010 Yay Another fan fiction that I actually like. It's not the first I like buts it's the first I've liked in a long time! :) well done! Before you're bornDeath flashes before your eyes. 07:21, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Fan:Digimon: Spirits Edge!. It's been there for a good while now, and I've had to clean up after you re-uploading it in the wrong place about five times now. Please stop re-uploading it.Glorious CHAOS! 02:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry if that sounded rude. I didn't mean it to.Glorious CHAOS! 03:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::like this: Digimon: Spirits Edge! I'll be sure to read it as soon as possible! 18:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Aubs 18:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Comparison Hi there Wh!te$tar! This is M3. I was thinking that maybe Digimon may have some comparison with Pokemon. I also think that some Digimon species could be based on some Pokemon species. I also think that Digivolution is kinda similar to evolution of Pokemon except that Digimon don't evolve themselves. Do you think that Digimon and Pokemon have something in common with each other? M3 02:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) M3 Fan Fic Just in case you wanted to know, that's me finally finished the first chapter. Currently, only Xros Wars reference in it is the tunnel and the sky, from episode 1. Well, hope you like it. Can you comment in the Chapter's discussion page? If so, I expect some constructive critisism...and some good points too. :) You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 22:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Amon is human. It's just the name I gave her. They're all just friends. The Chosen Children, and the Tamers! Actually, if you go to this link, you'll get my first ever story on FF.Net. It's about how they all met. But, its currently on haitus, making way for bigger ideas. But I'm still working on it. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 20:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I do like to listen to music while I write. It inspires me. Plus, I get to listen to songs that I can't get on my iPod. :) You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 21:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You know what, because you were doing a lot of work on it, I did check out the front page of your fic, but, to be honest, I was put off by the Junzumi, cause I'm a Takumi fan. BTW, check out my new signature :) --> I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 23:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Haven't finished the story yet but, about the photo gallery, just type in this: Load_photo.png/jpg or whaterver file You should get this: Gatomon (Ringless) t.gif|Gatomon (Ringless) Hey, if you want to know more about Amon and my other OCs, I've finally finished a blog post about them. By the way, only the ones that I could get the katakana of have katakana. I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 10:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 2 is finally finished. I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 13:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'd rather find your chapter talk in the chapter discussion please. I'm on chapter 3...of your fic. Try...With Broken Wings maybe? I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 16:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I think... I think Demon Lord is the strongest digimon. Either him or Calumon. Tables and videos You just copy the code, mostly. For the youtube videos, you use the id of the video, which is the string of symbols after "v=".Glorious CHAOS! 22:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :If it's too hard, just give me a list of what you want, and I can set it up for you.Glorious CHAOS! 23:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Xross Loader I did thanks but I wanted to add a stub/something to edit. A sentence or two is better than nothing and it get lots of edits later as we get more episodes out so I wrote out all the confirmed information from what we've seen so far and something similar exists on Wikipedia.20:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) hey man. Hey I'm creatin a fan as well. I was wondering if you cood give me sum pointers on fan things. Hey how about u leave me a message for stuff I need and don't need id apreciate it. Here is the link:Fan:Digimon Armoured Colours thanx man any help would be awesome --19:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC)DigimonAC Hey again Hey man thanx and I'm actually doing a frontier version and one that's based on the digiminis. Your comic is actually awesome the best. I've never seen a fan made comic so beast. And thanks for the pointers ill get right on it. I actually use mobile sometimes. Its accesible. If u have a mobile phone then you'll love this site. But its only on mobile: http://digimonac.param.mobi/ I created it. I actually have a company. It even gots an article: Fan:Digi-Egg Productions thank u again--DigimonAC 21:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No when I said beast I meant beast. And your characters are cool. Do your characters change into them like in frontier or do they go along side like original digimon?--DigimonAC 22:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude nice, I read your comic and its got sparks it relly is awesome. I'm gonna fix my page on my computer.--DigimonAC 22:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude I tried sum colorin but it didn't work how u use it?--DigimonAC 23:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey forget the color thing cause I got a new comic. Its a pg13 kinda thing. Its got blood and crud. Its on my company page--DigimonAC 17:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC) digistory Dude great idea.. but how bout instead of assasinate and take digimon for diety...the brotherhood actually wants to capture her and the digimon taken are turned into the evil slaves of the four bosses. Heh heh?--DigimonAC 18:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Fan:DigimonVirusProtectors Hey virus protectors is up and in editing....Here it is Fan:Digimon Virus Protectors ok check and help with that 2 pls thnx--DigimonAC 01:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey I Made It Better Hey again, I made it. And, its better: Fan:Digimon Rebel Knights. This one, she has brothers and sisters. But the knights they get stay as their partners. Good huh? Well read it for my latest brilliance.----DigimonAC 14:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, check it out and make any changes you want. I'll be glad to be your partner. Any other ideas for rebel knights i'll gladly take in. thnx again--DigimonAC 16:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey I made changes. I think that the earth kids should have regular partners like: terriermon, patomon, and a made up digimon.--DigimonAC 17:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yea u make the earth kids but remember, their in tokyo so japanese names ok? and the new digimon instead could just be veemon.--DigimonAC 19:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Rebel Knights Changes Dude i made some changes to rebel knights. Only to rena tho cause you need to say what digimon they have.ok?--DigimonAC Hey the virus ppl were good too. They have good names and partners too. One Other thing, could u tell me how to make the chapters thing cause i can't figure it out. Ok?--DigimonAC 23:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey its me. The,thing thats reach for code its mine I have to move it ltr. So Look st the first chapter. And it says digimonac, but click it and u go to my page.--User:Digiemperor1 01:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey its me you think that you could help me with picking digimon for an outside comic? Its for tamers, I need digimon not anything else i just need digimon ok. Thnx. User:Digiemperor1 hey me againnnnnn............ Hey I do like coronamon he's my partner and thnx. Lunamon was gonna be my partner but coronamon fit the bill. The outside comic is based on.....your gonna love it......tamers. its called card slashers. Get it right... I needed some partners. Coronamon, Lunamon, And ......well I'll pick one later. User:Digiemperor1 Hey its me can u tell me a good digimon biomerge for coronamon,lunamon,and veemon. Ill appreciate it thnx. User:Digiemperor1 Hey srry. I'm not in school yet. I'm 13 so I'm out yes kno tryin to get chicks. And the biomerge is for Rebel Knights. The thing is about tamers. I'm putting Virus and Armored on hold. I'm really into tamers now. User:Digiemperor1 Re:Sucks I was talking to him, not you. You're fine.Glorious CHAOS! 18:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Xtreme Thanks for the offer, the story started years ago. But it is being rebooted with various themes from the six shows. Two of the biggest elements are DNA Digivolution (Based on Digimon 02's "Jogress what-if" pondering by Kari and E-Hero Neos from YGO GX) and Digi Xros themes. * In terms of design, while Ginomon was a "design marriage" of Guilmon-X & Charmeleon(Gigantomon the same with Growlmon-X and GeoGreymon), Honshumon is based on the Nina Tucker Chimera from FMA, mixed with Madarao from Kekkaishi and Lou Lupus of Final Fantasy Unlimited. ** Ginomon homeages: Agumon (Adventure/Savers), Veemon, Guilmon, Dorumon, Shoutmon ** Honshumon homeages: Gabumon, Renamon, Gaomon, Dorurumon ** Tenromon homeages: Agunimon & Silphymon D-B-X, Double Boiled Xtreme (TV size) You might like this song. The series is done by the same guy directing Xros Wars.Fractyl 21:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Fanfic's mine, but expect some Double references in Xros Wars (Riku Sanjō already used Gaiking's design for DarkKnightmon.)Fractyl 22:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I just wanna say I think it's cool that you're drawing inspiration from good points from other digimon seasons. I used alot of game plots and anime's to inspire my story too. But like I said, I'm happy to help with anything that needs, well helping!--Wh!te$tar 22:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll ask for help if needed. But thinking of DarkKnightmon, I realized that he would be like Gaiking the Great if he does an Xros with MailBirdramon. DarkKnightmon toy model, DarkKnightmon with Shoutmon x3 on display, Gaiking the Great.Fractyl 23:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Xtreme episodes Set up the first two.Fractyl 00:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) OK, there are drafts and may need proper ungrading. But, the English version to BbS will be coming out soon. E2010 trailer. Over the Kingdom Hearts series, many Digimon VAs were involved on BOTH sides. Master Xehanort being voiced in Japan by Piedmon's seiyu. For the English, we got six Digimon VAs so far...Birth by Sleep might give us more. * Xehanort: Richard Epcar (Myotismon) **Xemnas: Peter St. Paul (Leomon, Wormmon, Cherubimon) * Lea/Axel: Quinton Flynn (Marcus) * Isa/Saix: Kirk Thornton (Gabumon, Mummymon) * Even/Vexen: Derek Stephen Prince (Ken, Impmon, Dynasmon) * Setzer, Will Turner: Crispin Freeman (Koichi) Fractyl 04:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Xtreme Review True DNA Digivolution was thrown in there, but it'll be explained along with the this incarnation of the Digital World. But familiar groups like the 12 Devas return, but as the servants of Cherubimon in a "Hero 108"-style plot. Even a Waru Monazemon who acts like a "Naughty Bear". Any way, Spirit Edge looks good. In terms of designs inspiring Digimon, I noticed that Digimon like Lowemon(with Mulmuxmon) and Imperialdramon inspired designs for Rio (the Sasuke Uchiha of Gekiranger) and Gosei Great from Goseiger (Both also created by Toei like Digimon). In case you're wondering, the fly in the Rio video is voiced by Akira Ishida, Wizardmon's japanese VA.Fractyl 17:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Xtreme Suggestions Other concepts that are planned. * 02 : Control Spires * Tamers : Calumon and the Catalyst * Frontier : The legend of the ten Anicent Warriors (With Lucemon backed by the other Seven Dark Lords). * Savers :BioShakkoumon: A human bonded with the data of Shakkoumon, thus an "emissary of Yggdrasil". Mega form, BioWisemon (Anicent Wisemon). :: Inspired by Wakana Sonozaki, the Claydoll DopantFractyl 05:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) To add, the champ form of Bunbukumon (Racoondog) is renamed "Arkutomon"(Short-faced Bear). While Bunbukumon is homeage to Armadillomon (mixed with Pokemon's Zigzagoon), Arkutomon(1-Tailed Shukaku + Cannonbolt) is homeage to Zudomon and MegaGargomon.Fractyl 05:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Basis Well, other than the Digimon series, other Toei projects like the Sentai series. The "Submari Mode" Xros, inspired by the City the Emerald Gjinka of Submarimon, is modeled after GekiSharkTohja and KajikiShinkenoh. As for Buccephamon, it's inspiration is being drawn from MagiDragon, and MagiLeon, from the "Digimon-art style" Magiranger.Fractyl 16:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool links, but I've never seen that series before. Sorry. But from what I've seen it sorta looks like a Japanese power rangers. : Where did you think Power Rangers came from? This series started in the 70s and has played a part in japan's pop culture along with the Kamen Riders. Every year, like mostly every japanese show, a show ends after 40-50 episodes and a new one takes its place. Power Rangers only followed that pattern when they start PRZ. Of course Zyuranger was the start of it, it's different as Bandora (Rita Repulsa)'s the standard "devil-worshipping child-killing witch." and the Dinozords are aspects of a single god. After that are Dairanger's Dairenoh, Kakuranger's Muteki Shogun, Ohranger's Ohranger Robo, the Bobobo-ish Carranger's RV Robo, Megaranger's Galaxy Mega, Gingaman's Gingaioh, GoGo V's Victory Robo, Timeranger's Time Robo Gaoranger's GaoKing, Hurricanger's "Shoutmonx3-style" Senpuujin Abaranger's Abarenoh, Dekaranger's Dekaranger Robo, Magiranger's MagiKing, Boukenger's Daibouken (35th series maker), Gekiranger's GekiTohja, Go-onger's Engineoh (series being retold in Digimon format here), Shinkenger's Shinkenoh], and finally Goseiger's Gosei Great.Fractyl 18:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) DigiMemory In Xtreme, the DigiMemories are homage to Digimon Frontier. * All ten Memories: Decaforce: Influenced MagiKing's Heavenly Magical Cut, but double the illusionary angel figures.Fractyl 06:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Spirit Edge To give some inspiration for later chapters. *Lilithmon: You can use some elements from Dayu Usukawa of Shinkenger (or Lust as seen in 2003 FMA) : English: Laura Bailey (Lust, Fullmetal Alchemist) : Japanese: Romi Pak (Dayu, Shinkenger; Edward Elric of FMA fame AND 02's Ken Ichijou.) :Dayu's theme, Shinkenger OST :Dayu's life as a human before her murder-suicide/"rebirth" as a Gedou demon. :Dayu's first fight. :Dayu's "death".Fractyl 05:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Xtreme Villians The first five to be introduced. Note, using images that are the core basis. * Schwartzmon: Leader of the DarkMasters * Malphamon: The aloof member who acts on his own whim. * Scorpiveramon: Female member * Barbarimon: Strong brute Beastman Digimon with a foul temper. * ?????Fractyl 18:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Seen Eva, in fact Digimon Tamers possesses Evangelion elements like Guilmon's line based on Evangelion Unit 01. But I suggest you watch the Rebuild of Eva movie series as it is the series updated.Fractyl 21:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Xtreme human cast The first pic was done ages ago. * Main cast * Summer Wars Attire: Plays on 02's "wardrobe" plothole and the "goggles of leadership." ** Basis for Taisuke. ** Basis for Kaori. ** Basis for Ryu. ** Basis for Hiroki ** Basis for Shigeru The Summer Wars introduces the "rival", who uses Digimon Emperor-style methods while armed with a "digivice whip." He also has a "fangirl lackey". * "rival" concept. * Dark Kaizer concept.Fractyl 04:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I like Beatrice's design, but I could top that with the likes of Nai and Mea Bloody Friday Nightmare, subbed. Their attire fits more with the Digimon art-style that Magiranger does well, even more with the batwings hairclips. Note: Memmi ("mummy Voldemort") is voiced by the seiyuu who played Elecmon in Adventure and Gluttony in the first FMA series. * Bonus sub: Love Wars by Tomomi "Queen" Itano & Tomomi "Elizabeth/Persiamon" Kasai.Fractyl 05:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I already listened to "Katayoku no Tori," but it seems to more of a "Final Fantasy" theme to me. But for Xtreme, I was inspired by Magiranger: Peaceful Heavenly World to involve Ophanimon. The Magiranger series, as well as Digimon Adventure, also gave me a notion to introduce Mistymon, based on MagiShine. Note: Garim the Gremlin is voiced by Taiki Matsuno (Digimon Savers' Agumon) and Smoky the Magical Cat by Takeshi Kusao (Kiriha).Fractyl 21:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing wrong with Final Fantasy, I like how subtle elements of it were added into Digimon Frontier. Fractyl 22:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I try to hold it down. But don't know if can be here for your active feed.Fractyl 23:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) My Xros VA Opinions This would update within a season or so. * Taiki: Jason Spisak (Tai, Digimon 02 movie 2; Bartz, Dissidia) * Shoutmon: Tom Gibis (Shikamaru, Naruto) * Akari: Laura Bailey (Belle, FFCC: Crystal Bearers) * Zenjiro: Bryce Papenbrook (Zidane Tribal, Dissidia) * Ballistamon: David Kaye (Optimus Prime, TF Animated) * Dorurumon: Steven Jay Blum (Yamaki) * Cutemon: Brina Palencia (Nina Tucker, FMA; Tony Chopper, One Piece; Dungeon Hero X, Chocobo Dungeon) * Starmon: Christopher Corey Smith (Kittan, Gurren Lagann) * Kiriha: Troy Baker (Snow Villers, FFXIII) * Greymon: Kyle Hebert (Ganju Shiba, Bleach) * Nene: Kate Higgins (CC, Code Geass) * Tacticmon: Derek Steven Prince (Even/Vexen, KH series) * Lilithmon: Tasia Valenza (Ultimecia, Dissidia) * Blastmon: Christopher Sabat (Garland, Dissidia)Fractyl 22:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Go-onger/Xros Wars link This marks the 3rd time Kiyoyuki Yanada and (Guardromon/Andromon, Ancient Volcamon) Mitsuaki Madono (Neptunmon) appeared in the same series. These two were in Go-onger, Madono as Gaiark's Minister of Air Pollution Kitaneidas, Yuki played Gaiark's Minister of Land Pollution Yogostein. Overall, the two had their silly moments. *Yogostein and Kitaneidas in drag as part of a sad attempt to shrink an evil monster. * Yogostein's Lat Stand. Now I expect these guys to be involved in the dub. *Neptunemon: Darran Norris (Mercurymon) *AncientVolcamon: Peter St. Paul (Yammy, Bleach) Fractyl 05:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Voices Pretty good art. Add these guys to your list of voice actors related to Digimon. * Johhny Yong Bosch: none (Adam Park, Power Rangers; Sasori; Firion) * Yuri Lowenthal: Neon (Sasuke Uchiha; Ben Tennison; Cecil Harvey) * Jason Spisak: Tai (Kiyo, Zatch Bell; Bartz) * Doug Erholtz: TK (Squall Leonhart, both Dissidia & KH2) * Veronica Taylor: none (Ash, Pokemon; Cosmos) * Laura Bailey: none (Lust, FMA; Kohan; Cloud of Darkness) * Dave Wittenberg Henry Wong (Kakashi, Kefka) As for Spirit Edge, these voices sound right to you... * Daemon: Keith David Chaos * Barbamon: S. Scott Bullock Galenth Dysley/Barthandelus^ ^: Schwartzmon's powered form is the "love-child" of Barthandelus and Envy's true form (FMA Brotherhood.)Fractyl 04:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Saw the art, good. -- Like the first episodes of Xros, even the enemies get to power up by combining with their lackies. * Tomica Hero Rescue Fire inspired the notion through their Gattaien monsters. : Cerberus Dragon : Great Wyvern GX * Scorpiveramon is inspired by Zyuranger's Lamie. ** One of her powered forms is a hybrid of Lamia Scorpion (Zyuranger) and Kanitankaen, the crab/tank fusion beast * Dereputa's final duel : Voiced by Rikiya Koyama (Yamato from Naruto Shippuden). 07:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Super Robt War Were, in terms of Evangelion, here's a bit of a preview and a bonus. :Evangelion 01 vs. the Gundams :Gaogaigar, Gai is voiced by the same actor who voiced Link AND Black WarGreymon Fractyl 01:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : Well I'm as experienced in japanese as you are, though I have a knack of guessing from how they talk and only make improvements once I find subs. But I can still present subbed stuff right. As for KH3D, I'll hold off for a bit. But one anime I suggest you watch is Gurren Lagan Sorairo Days OP theme with subbed lyrics, it would have played in part in Xros Wars. Fractyl 04:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, I have seen my share of anime. Though I usually go for dubs. But you might find Gurren Lagann on the Scifi channel's Monday night at 11PM to 1PM.Fractyl 05:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) hi what did you do to start you own fan-made digimon story (Spirits Edge!) you please tell me what you did so i can put mine up your advice helps but how to i put i up and how to you put the partner thing up and i forgot i have the story line and main caraters and villans figered out Images Please add Category:Fanart Images to an fan art you upload so that we can keep track of fan images and official images. Lanate (talk) 02:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Let me reiterate, please add Category:Fanart Images to the description of any fan art you upload so that we can keep track of them. I'm getting tired of doing it for you. Lanate (talk) 15:51, August 28, 2010 (UTC) befor is just typing the story two things how to you make a hyperlink on digimon wiki and could you check out digimon D-Destiny how to you insert and image because i having trouble inserting one plus i have a image of Gaosumon Re:Please Reply Soon! Hello. I'm interested in reading it sometime in the future, but I'm really busy at the moment and unable to do much of anything. Don't worry, I'll try to get to it soon. Thanks for the compliments!---- Rad140 (Message) 20:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) sorry to bover you but if you look on my user page you could say our partners are rivals (with the spelling i sometimes forget how to spell words it whould be a giant epic battle that i think everyone whould or should enjoy hey..... how to you make the hyperlinks hey i've done the first chapter of my digimon story it's not the best but it will do for the time being hey the second chapter is done and it's a lot better than the first but it's i've put it up a bit to soon but hey i had nothing else to do do you have digimon world dusk or dawn you should get dawn because if you get dawn you get get growlmon the it degeartes to guilmon but if you get dusk it will take a lot of hadr work to get guilmon by digiegg becasue if it;s a dragon type digiegg the digimon are at random your right it is the perfect song for your digimon story (manga) Re: To reading your fanfiction Thank you for the heads up. I'm currently reading your fanfiction (spirits edge) and I'll tell you my opinion on it soon. I'd like to ask though if you are writing any other fanfiction apart from Spirits edge that I could read as well. Hope you reply soon. Coolbloo12 (talk) , August 23, 2010 I just noticed though that there are several grammatical mistakes here and there, though it doesn't ruin the mood mind you. In the second chapter I think you meant to write Epsilmon instead of Epislon. Then again I was confused on whether it was a virus or digimon or both. Apart from some of those little strange nit-picking things that I got going on it is quite an enjoyable story. I haven't read it all but I look forward to reading the rest. Coolbloo12 (talk) , August 23, 2010 Hey!! Hello! I saw you left a message to the author of the fan fic "Live Action Script". http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:75.86.141.20 The last contributions of this fanfic are being created by the user "MrWii000". http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/User:MrWii000 I supposse that they are the same person, so you may want to send the same message to this user talk page. There, he/she will be more able to read it. I hope Ive helped you. 15:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) OK could you do a them for my digimon fanfic thanks i think the first option would go grate with my fanfic and also i'm writting chapter 3 of my fanfic i would of done it earlyer but i was on hoilday and my phone coulden't connet to the to the internet and thanks again for the options for my fanfic thank i'm on chapter 14 and so far it is a classic and what i call a master piace and makes me like digimon frointeir even more now how far are you in D-Destiny (even though iv'e only done three chapters can i ask you something, do you live in american because i think now digimon is short of still in america like on tv and still has toys because digimon data squad is on the kids chanell on sky in the uk but i wish to try and bring back digimon toys and anime (other than data squad over and over again) like all the series i live in the uk and i'm glade you liked chapter four OK but i want to tell you somethin Ellen had ment to have black hair with pink hightlights and is like a goth and Amy is ment to have purple hair and dresses a bit like Akiza out of yugioh five d's (i hope youknow what i mean) and i that's a bit to pushy please just tell me, you don;t have to do what i say im just saying that's how i picture the two girls and by the way your a great mate :-) thanks charters great pictures i loved them i can't wait till the next ones and thanks for darwing them and i'm on chapter 17 on Spirits Edge! your right it's is good like the last one thanks for the other picture i realy like them plus chapter 5 and 6 have been made 6 would be better but before i saved it i some how closed down fire fox so i had to start again thanks again for the pics OK but they are just normal humans but afected by the DDCA viurs (red eyes,pale skin and pulling an evil face) if thats to much just tell me hey how are you doing on those pictuters (i'm just checking like you said (i think you told me to check in half an hour) hey great job on Rich and Will so in other words great job on all of them thanks Digi vs Poke-mon I edited like u asked. Leave me a message to tell me wat u think. Thank u, User:Digiemperor1 hey love your new pic's gone'a try to do to 2 more chspters today hey i've just posted a new blog call bring back the v-pet please post a comment hey i just finished chapter 7 hope you like it D-Destiny hey iv'e impronved my D-Destiny page (your pics are still thier it was just the hyperlinks for the chapters) hey iv'e just put chapter 8 up hope you will enjoy you don't realy because he's one of those mysterious characters in seris that has a small apperance at the start but does't come back for a while a iv'e seen you new pic and they are great yep that's right hey what's your youtube accout name becasue i want to add you to my friends list and my name on wiki is the same on youtube hey later in digimon D-Destiny when they all go back to the human world could you darw the old character dizizes not now of couse but im just saying would that be OK Project Adventure V A crossover series in the work, the marriage of Digimon Adventure and V-Tamer. Give a while for the first story to be done. PS. Tell me about the new story you're making.03:06, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : Here's Adventure 1.Fractyl 05:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) um sure il,l a vote but i can't find i's page an what i mean for D-Destiny like they have a charge of clothes (but not now) hey i've just done chapter 9 hope you enjoy hey i've put a digimon D-Destiny video on youtube type in or copy this D-Destiny Digivices,Symbols and digimon. (you might have to wait a while) don't type in D-Destiny Digivices,Symbols and digimon. type in truewolf28 then go on to my homepage then click play (it's on youtube now hope you enjoy if you want to know i will tell you if you want to know about the two mega's i will tell you it's was realy good and i liked it i'm doing chapter 10 tomorron because i was at a party (i will also do 11 but maybe 12 aswell) not to be rude just curious im male but are you female or male, like i said just curios because if i know it will be easyer for me tonot to be saxist in a way) im not a pervet thanks but can i ask you something what do you think of Yoshi out of data squad : Parts 2 and 3 of Digimon Adventure V almost ready. Until then, enjoy Climax Jump: Ryutaros Mix by Kenichi Suzumura, the voice of Digimon Frontier's Koichi and Demyx of the kingdom Hearts series.Fractyl 06:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ye i think yoshi was good as well but i think she's also cute (ye i know i'm slighty with but i can't help it if i find her cute in a way) any way chapter 10 is done hey i just finished chapter 11 enjoy could you fix up my user page because i've tried but i epicly failed did you like the last two chapter i'l do the picchers and videos my self it's just the part under the D-Destiny hyperlink and above the partner picture and thanks for answering one of my questions because im not a school yet so i got nothing to do and i was wondering it doest' take wh!te$tar this long to reply. so tommor i will know thanks and i am an 1 hour ahead of you and thanks for the page editing so will be abale to check it out